The New 52
Los Nuevos 52 (mejor conocido como The New 52) es una renovación y relanzamiento hecha por DC Comics en septiembre de 2011 de toda su línea editorial de superhéroes, en la cual todas sus series anteriores fueron canceladas, y cincuenta y dos series "nuevas" debutaron con nuevos números 1. Entre las series renumeradas se encuentran Action Comics y Detective Comics, las cuales habían retenido sus números desde la década de 1930. Proclamado un evento mayor que partiría desde la conclusión del crossover Flashpoint, DC relanza todos los tomos en un intento de capturar nuevos lectores para el Universo DC, instalando una nueva continuidad que no requiera la lectura de ingentes cantidades de tomos previos para ser comprendida, así como liberar del "peso" de la continuidad acumulada y las incoherencias de la misma a los guionistas. Otros cambios de política editorial incluyen el mismo día de lanzamiento en formato físico y en plataformas digitales, el añadido de personajes del universo Wildstorm y nuevos títulos publicados en forma mensual para completar el número 52. Los cambios hechos al universo DC tienen además la intención de volver a los personajes más modernos y accesibles. Una condición que ha mantenido la editorial es mantener 52 series diferentes en el mercado, por lo que si se cancela una serie tienen otra para reemplazarla o en caso contrario, si desean lanzar una nueva publicación estudian que serie es menos popular para cancelarla y darle paso a la nueva. Hubo dos tipos de "reinicio" en las series de DC, unos completos y otros parciales. Los primeros implicaban reescribir totalmente la historia de los personajes desde sus orígenes ignorando los arcos históricos por lo que hayan pasado antes, dándoles una mayor libertad a sus nuevos guionistas para establecer a sus personajes (Como es el caso de Wonder Woman, Aquaman o Flash). Los reinicios parciales implican que los personajes de dichos cómics sí pasaron por varios eventos ocurridos antes del reboot, conservándose eventos como "La guerra de los Green Lantern", "Muerte en la familia" o "La broma asesina" (Estás dos últimas ocurridas en los cómics de Batman), en otros casos estos eventos no se conservaron por completo sino que se reescribieron como los son los eventos de Green Lantern "La noche más oscura" y "El día más brillante". Ventajas * Al ser un reinicio de todas las historias y orígenes de los personajes atrajo a nuevos lectores e hizo que no tengan que rebuscar en el pasado para encontrar toda la información posible sobre los personajes para comprender de mejor manera las historias. * Hubieron personajes que fueron completamente favorecidos por este reinicio, como lo es Aquaman debido a su gran escritor Geoff Jhons, el cual nos plasmo de las mejores entregas que a tenido el personaje. otro personaje que fue bastante favorecido con el renacimiento es Wonder.Woman y el escritor de sus cómics es Brian Azzarello. * Debido al reinicio de estas series se agregaron nuevos personajes para estas entregas, generando una variedad de historias por disfrutar para los lectores y así teniendo más historias por vender. * Debido a que Flash, uno de los personajes más queridos por todos, teniendo sus grandes habilidades como lo son la inteligencia y la habilidad de generar esperanza en las personas y teniendo un súper poder poco común que es la velocidad. El fue quien empezó este renacimiento (Flashpoint), se le tomo más cariño por su historia y su gran desempeño por querer solucionar lo que deshizo, haciendo que se unieran más lectores a DC. * La introducción de SuperMan en los cómics de The New 52 es una de las cosas que marcó con buena historia toda la saga y el arco argumental que tiene este reinicio. '' * Batman se consolidó como el personaje más importante en la actualidad de ''DC Comics. ''Su presencia se volvió realmente importante en todos los cómics para así desarrollar mejor la historia de todos los personajes. * En este reinicio re arregló el problema que había con las múltiples tierras que existen en el ''Universo de DC, ''dejando lo suficientemente claro todo sobre las 52 tierras que lo conforman para evitar nuevamente las confusiones y no causar tanto revuelo como se hizo antes al introducir el multiverso de una forma absurda y sin dejar nada claro. 'Desventajas' * Al ser un reinicio de las historias y de los orígenes, no todos los fans quedaron del todo encantados con estas ideas, debido a que se desecharon los anteriores orígenes para abrir paso a los nuevos y que se pueda realizar la historia de este arco. Esto causó que los fans atacaran a la empresa por deshacerse de lo que más les gusta. * La compañía de DC tenía que seguir publicando las historias que más se vendían; ya que por obvias razones son las que más ganancias les dejaban. Estas obras son Batman y Green Lantern, esto dejo confundidos a los fans, causando un tremendo revuelo por que estos personajes no sufrieron el "reinicio" y se seguían publicando las historias como antes de la serie Flashpoint. * Como se mencionó anteriormente, este reinicio trajo a nuevos personajes y nuevas historias, pero no todos estos personajes fueron muy aclamados y relevantes en la historia, llegando a ser casi un desperdicio en la historia del arco argumental. algunos de estos personajes son: SuperBoy, Pandora, Superman, Gog y The Talon. * El punto de que SuperMan tuviera su entrada en ''The New 52, no quiere decir que esto haya sido del todo bueno. Debido a que no hubo una etapa que se considere realmente importante para SuperMan, incluso los fans se quejaron por que parecía que los productores no sabían qué hacer con el héroe. sus historias no tenían tanta relevancia y se considera que no estaban a la altura que se merece este superhéroe. aparte de que a los fanáticos de SuperMan no les gustó su nueva versión: ya que este había abandonado todo los valores que este representaba tiempo atrás. '' Publicaiones Las publicaciones se han dividido en siete arcos principales, centrados en determinados personajes o temas: '''Liga de la Justicia' Estos títulos se relacionan con los personajes de las Justice League así como con otros grupos asociados, como su paralelo de Tierra 2. Justice League Vol 2 1 Justice League Aquaman Vol 7 1 Aquaman The Flash Vol 4 1 The Flash Earth 2 Vol 1 1 Earth 2 Worlds' Finest Vol 1 1 Worlds's Finest Etc. ' ''Batman' Publicaciones relacionadas con la "Familia Batman". La mayoría de estos cómics tuvieron un reinicio parcial, por lo que están conectadas con eventos anteriores al rebot. Batman Vol 2 1 Batman Batman The Dark Knight Vol 2 1 Batman: The Dark Knight Batman and Robin Vol 2 1 Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol 1 1 Red Hood and the Outlaws Batwing Vol 1 1 Batwing Etc. Estos títulos cuentan las historias de los personajes de la "Familia Superman". Action Comics Vol 2 1 Action Comics Superman Vol 3 1 Etc. 'Linterna Verde' La línea de Green Lantern es de las que menos han tenido cambios en su continuidad. Aunque se han modificado algunos de sus eventos anteriores así como también fragmento de la vida de sus personajes. Green Lantern Vol 5 1 Green Lantern Green Lantern Corps Vol 3 1 Estos títulos incluyen personajes adolescentes cuyos libros no caen en las categorías anteriores, al igual que héroe principiantes. Teen Titans Vol 4 1 Teen Titans Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 7 1 Etc. 'El Filo' Estos son cómics bélicos, de ciencia ficción, westerns o policiales, incluyendo títulos anteriormente pertenecientes a la línea WildStorm. All-Star Western Vol 3 1 All-Star Western Stormwatch Vol 3 1 Stormwatch Etc. 'La Oscuridad''' Títulos de la línea sobrenatural de DC, incluyendo algunos incorporados de la línea Vertigo. Animal Man Vol 2 1 Animal Man Swamp Thing Vol 5 1 Swamp Thing Etc. The New 52 (English) The New 52 (better known as The New 52) is a renewal and re-launch made by DC Comics in September 2011 of its entire superhero editorial line, in which all its previous series were canceled, and fifty-two "new" series They debuted with new numbers 1. Among the series renumbered are Action Comics and Detective Comics, which had retained their numbers since the 1930s. Proclaimed a major event that would start from the conclusion of the crossover Flashpoint, DC re-releases all the volumes in a attempt to capture new readers for the DC Universe, installing a new continuity that does not require the reading of huge quantities of previous volumes to be understood, as well as freeing the "weight" of accumulated continuity and the inconsistencies of the same to the writers. Other editorial policy changes include the same day of release in physical format and digital platforms, the addition of Wildstorm universe characters and new titles published on a monthly basis to complete the number 52. The changes made to the DC universe are also intended to return to the most modern and accessible characters. One condition that has kept the publisher is to maintain 52 different series in the market, so if you cancel a series have another to replace it or otherwise, if you want to launch a new publication study which series is less popular to cancel and give way to the new one. There were two types of "restart" in the DC series, some complete and others partial. The first involved completely rewriting the story of the characters from their origins ignoring historical arcs for what they have gone before, giving greater freedom to their new writers to establish his characters (As is the case of Wonder Woman, Aquaman or Flash). Partial restarts imply that the characters in these comics did pass through Several events occurred before the reboot, keeping events such as "The Green Lantern War", "Death in the family" or "The murderous joke" (You are two last occurred in Batman comics), in other cases these events are not they kept completely but they they rewrote how Green Lantern's events are "The most dark "and" The brightest day. Advantage * Being a reboot of all the stories and origins of the characters attracted new readers and made them not have to rummage through the past to find all the possible information about the characters to better understand the stories. * There were characters that were completely favored by this reboot, as is Aquaman due to its great writer Geoff Jhons, which we represent the best deliveries that the character had. Another character that was quite favored with the Renaissance is Wonder.Woman and the writer of his comics is Brian Azzarello. * Due to the restart of these series, new characters were added for these deliveries, generating a variety of stories to enjoy for the readers and thus having more stories to sell. Disadvabtages * Being a reboot of the stories and the origins, not all fans were completely delighted with these ideas, because they were discarded the previous origins to make way for new and that you can make the history of this arc. This caused the fans to attack the company for getting rid of what they like most. * The DC company had to keep publishing the stories that sold the most; since for obvious reasons they are those that left more profits. These works are Batman and Green Lantern, this left the fans confused, causing a tremendous stir because these characters did not suffer the "restart" and they continued publishing the stories as before the Flashpoint. The point that SuperMan had his entry in The New 52, does not mean that this has been all good. Because there was not a stage that was considered really important for SuperMan, even fans complained that it seemed that the producers did not know what to do with the hero. Their stories were not so relevant and it is considered that they were not up to the level that this superhero deserves. apart from that the fans of SuperMan did not like his new version: since this had abandoned all the values that this represented a while ago. Publications The publications have been divded into seven main arcs, centered on certain characters or themes: League of Justice These titles are related to the characters of the Justice League as well as to others associated groups, such as its parallel of Earth 2. Justice League Vol 2 1 Justice League Aquaman Vol 7 1 Aquaman The Flash Vol 4 1 The Flash Earth 2 Vol 1 1 Earth 2 Worlds' Finest Vol 1 1 Worlds's Finest Etc. Batman Publications related to the "Batman Family". Most of these comics had a partial reboot, so they are connected to events prior to the rebot. Batman Vol 2 1 Batman Batman The Dark Knight Vol 2 1 Batman: The Dark Knight Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol 1 1 Red Hood and the Outlaws Batwing Vol 1 1 Batwing etc. These titles tell the stories of the characters of the "Superman Family". Action Comics Vol 2 1 Action Comics Superman Vol 3 1 Etc. Green Lantern The Green Lantern line is one of those that have had the least changes in its continuity. Although some of its previous events have been modified as well as fragment of the life of his characters. Green Lantern Vol 5 1 Green Lantern Green Lantern Corps Vol 3 1 These titles include teen characters whose books do not fall into the previous categories, just like beginner hero. Teen Titans Vol 4 1 Teen Titans Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 7 1 Etc. The edge These are comic books, science fiction, westerns or police, including titles previously belonging to the WildStorm line. All-Star Western Vol 3 All-Western Western Stormwatch Vol 3 1 Stormwatch Etc. Darkness Titles of the DC supernatural line, including some incorporated from the Vertigo line. Animal Man Vol 2 1 Animal Man Swamp Thing Vol 5 1 Swamp Thing Etc. Timelines Of The Creators De Los reyes Solis Daniel Jesus: https://prezi.com/p/sgp9qidktt-1/ España Rodríguez Dulce Arlet: https://prezi.com/p/7wgrwb4yik-u/ Esmorto Farfan Andrey Hazael: https://prezi.com/p/l10xwt-pmpvd/ In conclusion, it is quite entertaining and extremely fun to make a wiki; Since we found new the idea of doing something like this, look for information and talk about something we like. In doing this activity we realized how easy it is to work as a team when each of the members is a friend of the other. Talking about the new 52 was a great choice because we all know the issue and we like it. Categoría:Comics Categoría:DC Categoría:Detective Comics Categoría:The New 52